Heartbreak to love?
by SmileForMe15
Summary: "I loved him. " why would he do this. I trust him. Them. I should have known better. What if the two Ryoma trusted the most betrayed him. Who would between to pick up the pieces.


_I do not own prince if tennis. This is my first time writing fanfiction. So I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Also excuse the auto correct. I use my phone for all of this and my auto correct isn't always correct. Also. I don't want to butcher the Japanese language so I'll only use words I know how. So let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Thank you. _

Looking in the mirror, I see a young boy whose mask had cracked. Tears silently sliding down his face golden eyes dulled and hair mattered.

"Why?"  
My voice whispered.

'why would he do that. I trusted him'

FLASH BACK

_After practice I was going to wait for my boyfriend. Even though he told me to go on. I wanted to surprise him. Smiling to myself I thought about when we got together. Turning the corner my eyes widened. Starting. That's all I could do, was just start at my boyfriend and supposed to be friend. _

_"Fuji. " he moaned. Bail rose up to my throat. Fuji's eyes opened wide and gasped. _

_"Ryoma"_

_Hearing that name the other one turned around fast. Brown eyes widen as he took in my face. _

_"Ryo... Let me explain. "_

_"How long has this been going on?" _

_Both of them looked down. Getting the ideal I turned my back to them. _

_"I should have known I couldn't trust you. " with that I took off running. _

_END IF FLASK BACK._

I'm such an idiot. "  
"Ryoma. Are you ready to go. "  
"In a minute. " I replied back to my mother. Sighing I got in the shower and for ready for the dreadful day that way about to come.  
After breakfast, I grabbed my bags and walked out.  
"Have a good day. "  
"Bye. " I said back. Sighing, I looked up to the sky. Momo couldn't pick me up today.  
'I know in being a coward but I don't want to go. ' I thought to myself.  
Turning the opposite way from shid I started walking.  
"I'll skip today. " mumbling to myself.

After walking a bit I came up to the public courts. It looked like no one was here. It had to be because of school. I put my bags down and took off my blazer. I then rolled up my white shirt after unbuttoning the first three buttons of my shirt. Grabbing one of my rackets I walked over to the wall.

Thump

Thump

Thump.

Hitting the same spot over an over. Not realizing green eyes we're watching my every move. 

Hoi hoi ochibi isn't here!"  
"I hope he's ok. "  
"Nya. How many laps do you think he will have to run?"  
"40. "  
Others jumping into the conversation.  
"What is going on here!" Every one straitened up.  
" bouche. Echizen isn't here yet. " Momo exclaimed. Keeping his stoic face he said.  
"I deal with it when h gets here. EVERYONE DO 20 LAPS!"  
"Tezuka. " a voice whispered.  
"Fuji go run. " he said without even turning around.  
"Hai. " with that they both took off running. A pang of guilt in both their chests.  
'Im such an idiot. ' Tezuka thought.

"Looks like you could use an opponent. " a voice drawled out.  
"What do you want seaweed head. "  
"Oi. Don't call me that. " stopping my ball with my racket I turned around to see Akaya standing there in black shorts a red tshirt.  
"Why are you this far out?"  
"No reason. " Akaya wasn't going to tell Ryoma he saw him yesterday runnig with tears falling down his face So he decided to fallow him today.  
"Let's play a game. " thinking about it I nodded. I need the distraction.

After playing for about an hour we were sitting on the grass under a tree. Relaxing.  
"It's so hot. " I complained. Unbuttoning my shirt all the way showing a white tank top under it. Green eyes slide over the figure. Taking in the muscles shown under the tank top. Gulping he turned his eyes away.  
"Why didn't you go to school today. " my breath almost stopped. I haven't thought about them all day. Now everything was brought up. Clinching my fist tightly. I tried to calm down.

'Just stay quite and he won't realize I'm about to cry. '  
Looking up, Akaya was surprised. And saddened. Someone who he cared about. Who had always been so strong was about to break down.  
Suddenly a hand was put down on my clinched ones.  
"Ryoma. Tell me what happened. " gulping I opened my mouth. I had to tell someone.  
"I saw bouche and Fuji Sempai together. "  
"But i thought you and him..."  
"We were. In such a Baka. I trusted him. Them. " after that the tears came.  
"Come here Ryoma. " with those words I felt arms going around me. That when the sobs started. Akaya just looked down sadly at his head. One hand holding his back, pushing me to his chest. The other running threw my hair.  
"It will be ok. He's a Baka for doing that to you. "  
After a few mins I calmed down.  
"Thank you. " he just smiled at me.  
"Ryoma any time you need to talk. I'm here. " starring into his eyes I saw emotion that I never really saw on bouche.  
" Mada Mada Dane. "  
"You twerp. " Akaya laughed. And for some reason I liked the sound.  
"School should be getting out. You better start heading home. " sighing I nodded. Getting up I fixed my uniform and walked back to my house. Saying bye to the Rikkai regular, I walked up to the gate. Walking in the house I felt better in spirit. Who know spending time with the devil of Rikkai would be some what fun.


End file.
